The present invention relates to children""s toys. More particularly, the present invention relates to a talking toy scanner capable of reading carbon ink price indicators and audibly and visually indicating the scanned price.
Prior art toy scanners typically come attached to toy cash registers as opposed to being separate units. Often times these prior art toy scanners do not actually scan anything. Instead, they merely make beeping sounds and light up but do not display an actual scanned price.
In systems where the toy scanner actually scans a bar code price indicator, a price value may be displayed on the attached cash register. However, these systems do not audibly indicate the price scanned, so the child must be capable of reading the displayed price in order to obtain play value. Further, these systems generally must include special metal probes on the scanner that read magnetic strips on bar code price indicators specifically configured to work with these toy scanner systems.
It would be advantageous to provide a separate hand-held toy scanner capable of reading a carbon ink printed price indicator and audibly and visually indicating the scanned price. This would provide a more realistic play experience by simulating the way real price scanners work, and reinforce money and shopping skills.
In accordance with the present invention, a talking toy scanner comprises a processor for controlling operation of the toy scanner, a conductive rubber strip operatively connected to the processor for scanning printed price indicators, a sound generator for audibly displaying the price associated with the scanned price indicator and a display for visually displaying the price associated with the scanned price indicator. In one embodiment, the printed price indicator is printed in carbon ink.
The toy scanner can include a random price generator for generating a random price. Upon generation of the random price the sound generator and display are configured to display the random price. A random price switch can also be included for activating the random price generator and a mute switch for deactivating the sound generator.
Further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and drawings.